


Why won't you ever say what you want to say?

by Thomary221B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Japanese Mafia, M/M, OOC, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Yūri ha quedado al mando de la organización criminal más grande de Japón, los Yamaguchi-gumi luego de la muerte de su padre.Mientras tanto la Bratva a llegado a Japón a operar bajo el mando del Opekun, Viktor Nikiforov.Prompt de Fiorella Garces.





	1. 00

El omega se arregló las mangas de su blanco blusón corrugado, después prosiguió en ocultar el dije carmín y calzar los zapatos de charol. Y salió por fin de la habitación custodiada por una docena de betas y alfas, entre ellos un único omega de nacionalidad tailandesa, quién era su ayudante enfundado en terno de azul noche como los demás fuera. 

—El kumichō ha requerido de su presencia, heredero. 

—¿Qué quiere? 

El tailandés se fijó en su libreta de notas y leyó: 

“Hablar acerca del incidente de la Narada” 

Suspiró y caminó hacia el despacho del kumichō con pasos rápidos, precisamente hoy tenía que fastidiarlo. Bueno, no podía hacer mucho, después de todo seguía bajo su yugo hasta que le cediera su mando. 

—Buenas tardes padre. 

El alfa alzó la mirada desde su acomodado sofá, estaba en una plena sesión de tatuaje, perfeccionando el tigre y la grulla de su espalda. 

—Explícame la porquería que hiciste hace 6 días —exigió el hombre, jefe de toda la red de criminales más grande de Japón, los Yakuzas, pertenecientes al clan Yamaguchi-gumi. 

El omega volteó los ojos con exasperación detrás de esos azules lentes que ocultaban la mayor parte de sus facciones, y que le hacían ver como un ser inocente que no mataría a ninguna mosca, más la torpeza que el mismo hacia proyectar de su persona cuando la realidad era otra, era un ser despiadado que dudaría en jalar el gatillo de una pistola con tal de callar a esa persona. Lo describían como la rosa del clan, que puedes observarla por su belleza pero si te acercabas demasiado queriendo tocar te harías daño.

—Una equivocación de mi parte, padre. No pude prevenir que el hombre con quién iba a cerrar un trato tratara de aventajarme. 

—¿De qué forma? 

—Intentó marcarme. 

El kumichō suspiró con enojo, y solo hizo retirar a la tatuadora de la habitación. 

—No quiero obligarte en hacerlo pero, querido hijo, tendrás que usar un collar para evitar futuras represalias. 

—Sabes que no quiero eso desde que supe que era un omega. 

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que te ocurra algo. No voy a permitir que mi heredero se una con cualquier escoria. 

El menor sonrió con agradecimientos a su padre, por sus palabras. Supuso que ya no le molestó el hecho que ese hombre que lo atacó estaba muerto. 

—Tendré más cuidado padre, ya no seré un terco en que nadie me acompañe dentro, desde hoy Nishigori me acompañará. 

—Bien, puedes retirarte a esa reunión. Ten cuidado hijo mío, esa gente no es de fiar en lo absoluto —pronunció el padre de omega poniéndose de pie, tomando su bata—, son peores que nosotros, ellos no gozan de piedad selectiva. 

—Lo tengo entendido, gracias por encomendarme está tarea padre, puedes confiar que sacaré algo gordo de nuestra alianza. 

—Eso espero mi adorado Omega —el alfa se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la melena negra con cariño, un padre arrullando lo mejor posible a su único hijo. 

El heredero salió de la habitación hacia la entrada de la casa principal, fuera le esperaba un Cadillac negro, con lunas polarizadas. 

—Desde hoy me acompañas, Takeshi. 

—Como ordene. 

—¿Cómo está Yuko? —pregunta con interés mientras entraba al auto seguido de Phichit, el ayudante tailandés. 

—Está bien. Ha dado a luz a mis tres lindas cachorras. 

—Eso es grato de escuchar —el Omega se permitió una sonrisa y luego volvió a su gesto anterior cuando el auto comenzó a arrancar hacia la reunión a la que los Yamaguchi-gumi fueron invitados. Sus aliados los Inagawa-kai también habían sido llamados. 

El omega se preguntaba porque los rusos habían venido a Japón, este no era su territorio por lo cual estaban en desventaja, por lo que intuyeron que buscaban tratados, cosa que fue confirmado cuando se les fue convocados. El kumichō le había encargado esa tarea mientras este tomaba su papel en otro asunto de urgencia en las afueras de Japón. 

La mafia roja, la rusa o la temible Bratva estaba en Japón y Yūri iba a sacarle el mayor aprovechamiento posible, después de todo era codicioso, anhelaba ser el nuevo Kumichō y usaría a su favor su condición, viéndose como un omega necesitado y obediente. 

Yūri sonrió cuando vio la imagen del Opekun en su móvil, un alfa mayor que estaba a puertas de ser el Pakhan y recordó los viejos tiempos cuando era custodiado por su madre y el hombre que la protegía y el kumichō tan impudente los llevaba a cada viaje fuera del país. Y uno de ellos fue el viaje a San Petersburgo, conociéndole cuando se perdió en aquella cuidad que guardaba secretos. 

Viktor Nikiforov no sabía que Yūri era el heredero, mientras que el omega tan prevenido —algunas veces no tanto— si averiguó con quién se hallaría descubrió que ese mismo alfa había sido su salvador en aquel entonces, maravillándose de los hilos del destino.  

¿Qué cara pondría? 

—Joven amo, hemos llegado —anuncia uno de sus guardaespaldas en el asiento copiloto.

—Bien, que este aquelarre comience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotaciones: 
> 
> •Yūri no tiene el mismo apellido (se revelará más adelante el porqué) 
> 
> •Las trillizas Nishigori no tendrán la misma edad. 
> 
> Glosario: 
> 
> Yamaguchi-gumi = El Sexto Yamaguchi-gumi (六代目山口組 Rokudaime Yamaguchi-gumi) es la más grande organización criminal yakuza en Japón y su nombre se debe a su fundador Harukichi Yamaguchi. Sus inicios se remontan a un viejo sindicato de pescadores en Kobe antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
> 
> Inagawa-kai = Es el tercer clan Yakuza más grande de Japón.
> 
> Bratva: La mafia rusa (en ruso, Русская мафия, Rússkaya Máfiya), Bratvá (Братва; «hermanos» o «hermandad») o mafia roja (en ruso, красная мафия, krásnaya máfiya) son nombres usados a menudo para designar una gama de organizaciones del crimen organizado originarios de la ex Unión Soviética, Rusia y la CEI.
> 
> Kumichō = Líder del clan Yamaguchi-gumi.
> 
> Pakhan = Jefe de la Bratva.
> 
> Opekun = Hijo del Pakhan, el segundo al mando. 
> 
> (Wikipedia y entre otras páginas me ayudaron en la investigación)


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corregido lo mejor que pude debido a la ausencia de un beta.

El edificio tenía un estacionamiento privado que no tardaron en alzar la barra de seguridad, dejándoles entrar al sótano. Nishigori estacionó cerca a la entrada por si presentara alguna eventualidad y así podrían abordar el auto con rapidez y largarse con facilidad. Debían estar precavidos a de lugar, por ello cada uno llevaba tras sus trajes armas y una que otra as bajo el manga. 

—Phichit, ¿te das prisa? 

El omega se sonrojó guardando su celular en su bolsillo derecho, alcanzó a Yūri quién ya estaba dentro del ascensor con Takeshi y los demás. 

—Lo lamento mucho —vocifera inclinándose.

—Descuida —pronuncia el joven amo quién se había compadecido de Chulanont cuando había sido traído a la casa principal como una prostituta para los shatei que la ocupaban. Aunque la mayoría de los sirvientes de la casa eran rescatados de Yūri, quiénes siempre estarían agradecidos. 

—Takeshi y Phichit no quiero que se despeguen de mi lado, ¿me entienden? Solo háganlo si yo les pido o sea sumamente necesario —los pronunciados asintieron y Yūri levantó se dirigió a los otros 5 acompañantes— Y ustedes van a dispersarse en todo el lugar. Si ocurre algo ya saben cuál es la señal. 

El omega siempre les recordaba el protocolo de seguridad que debían llevar a cabo si ocurriese algo, siempre. No podía descuidarse como la anterior vez, si no lo pagaría caro y no estaba dispuesto en arruinar su vida. Cuando el ascensor anunció la llegada al séptimo piso entraron a esa suite llena de personas de todo tipo de poder y raza, que a Yūri se le apeteció aburrida, odiaba formar parte de reuniones de índole festivo, se suponía que era una donde tenían que concretar algo, no esto. Solo le quedó suspirar enervado. 

—¡Yūri-niisan!

Un alfa llamó con alegría al omega, quién volteó reconociendo la voz del emisor. Era Minami, el joven hijo de sus aliados. 

—¡Minami! ¿Qué haces aquí! —respondió entre alegría y una inquietud sobreprotectora. 

—Padre me ha traído. Dice que ya debo inmiscuirme en el negocio familiar. 

—Supongo, aún eres tan niño —el Omega acarició los cabellos rubios con un mechón rojo del alfa. 

—¡No me trates como un bebé, Yūri-niisan—reclamó el otro haciendo reír al mayor. 

—Veo que el Kumichō te ha mandado —una segunda persona apareció al ala derecha de Yūri, Kaname Minami, líder de su clan aliado. 

—Kaname-san, es un placer verlo. 

—Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo está tu padre? 

—Se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, ha viajado hoy. Ya sabes cómo es el negocio —restó importancias alzando los hombros. 

—En ese caso debes cuidar tu espaldas, ya sabes los traicioneros que pueden ser algunos —aconsejó el alfa. 

—Voy con cuidado Kaname-san —murmura Yūri. 

—Si algo ocurre tan solo llámanos, siempre estaré en deuda contigo. 

El azabache asintió. Gracias a él, Kenjirō estaba vivo y el tercer clan no se iba a quedar sin heredero. Hace 3 años Yūri había salvado a Minami de un intento de envenenamiento por unos infiltrado del otro clan enemigo, si no fuera porque Yūri había previsto el meollo cuando el mismo bebió la bebida envenenada, el niño Alfa estaría muerto.

Yūri estaba acostumbrado a beber pequeñas cantidades de veneno de toda clase para así volverse resistente e inmune. Por ello se había recuperado a los días siguientes y ser abrazado por un llorón alfa y un agradecido Kaname-san.

Más luego siguieron conversando en la reunión —casi fiesta— con conocidos, y presentándose a los demás integrantes de la Bratva, el Opekun no se hacía presente aún. Yūri supuso que lo haría más adelante porque esto era como una fiesta, llena de alcohol, prostitutas y juegos de azar. 

Cuando pidió que Phichit le trajera una botella de agua, se percató que fue abordado por Minami, sabía que el alfa estaba muy enamorado de su ayudante tailandés y eso le dio gracia, que le diría Kaname-san, solo el tiempo lo dirá. 

Cuando quiso mencionar algo a Takeshi una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió, no sabía de quién era, menos su raza, después de todo le gustaba usar un inhibidor de olores cuando iba a reuniones. 

—¿Eres Yūri Shinoda? 

El omega dio voltea en su eje y aprecio al Opekun, Viktor Nikiforov heredero del sindicato más despreciable de toda Rusia, la Bratva. 

—Sí —respondió Yūri subiendo la mirada, acomodándose los lentes. Mostrando su rostro, como un beta que no le tenía miedo, o un omega presuntuoso. 

¿Viktor lo recordaría?

—Increíble —menciona el alfa, alzando su brazo para tocar su propia boca con asombro—, los rumores eran ciertos. Aquí en Japón los omegas pueden liderar.

Al omega no le gustó aquella frase, pero se lo guardó para si mismo su enfado. Y simplemente elevó sus labios para formar una perfecta sonrisa. 

Además nadie pudo entenderlo a la perfección, después de todo los dos hablaban inglés, los demás hablaban solo su idioma natal y las cosas básicas de algunos idiomas. A excepción de algunos claro esta. 

—Los omegas podemos ser incluso mejores que los alfas en hacer contratos —expresa Yūri con una voz coqueta. Si el Yūri de hace años le hubieran dicho que tenía que actuar así se habría muerto de vergüenza, pero el de ahora no podía permitirse eso. 

—Oh... Interesante. —el alfa mencionó algo en ruso a su acompañante rubio quien desde que lo vio no le apartaba la vista, un vista llena de ira. Viktor después de hablar le dirigió la palabra a Yūri— Hagamos el contrato ahora mismo. 

Yūri lo acompañó cuando Phichit los alcanzó, yéndose a un lugar menos ruidoso, en el camino se les junto Kaname-san. Supuso que el contrato se haría entre ellos tres. Cada uno llevaba su guardaespaldas y acompañantes. 

—Los citamos aquí con el fin de hacer un contrato con ustedes, un trato que nos beneficiará a cada uno —habla el alfa ruso en un perfecto inglés británico alcanzando a cada líder un par de hojas que contenía toda la información. 

Cada uno leyó con prontitud. El primero en hablar fue Kaname Minami. 

—Usted desea comprarnos armamentos. 

—Sí. No es necesaria mucha cantidad en estos tiempos difíciles —expone el alfa sentado desde su silla. Con una expresión solemne. 

—¿Cuanto está dispuesto a pagar? —por fin habla Yūri. 

—Mas de 17 millones de dólares si el cargamento que me ofrecen en beneficioso. 

Los líderes de los clanes se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para el ruso platinado. El contrato era bueno, muy bueno. Cada uno tendría ingresos muy elevados si esto se concretara, el omega lamió su labio inferior y observó a Viktor que ni siquiera lo reconoció. Bufó para sus adentros. 

—Por nuestro lado, acepto el trato —dice Yūri tomando el bolígrafo luego de leer una vez más todo el maldito papel. 

—Me uno —por fin Kaname habla. 

Viktor sonrió como el gato de Alicia. El Opekun consiguió lo que se había propuesto desde que supo que aquí hallaría más contratos beneficiosos. Cuando decidieron retirarse a disfrutar la reunión amena que habían armado lo rusos, Viktor pidió que se quedará Yūri, a lo que el omega se extrañó, vio como Kaname-san se iba con su gente, quería seguirlos. 

—Me temo que esta conversación es en privado —Viktor habla señalando a los acompañantes de Yūri, quiénes ponen mala cara, ellos si sabían entender y hablar inglés. 

—Ellos se quedan si tus hombres se quedan —expuso Yūri con firmeza. 

El alfa hizo un mohín y pidió que sus hombres salieran, el rubio le gritó al platinado con verdadera furia, pero se retiró no sin antes dedicarle a Yūri una mirada mordaz, el omega pidió que se retiraran también a sus hombres, mencionando a Takeshi que no pasaría nada, que tenía al alcance un electro shock en sus bolsillos si el otro se llegara sobrepasar. 

—Por fin solos. 

—¿Qué desea de mí? —Yūri cruza sus piernas que son realzadas por el pantalón de tela negra. 

—Quería admirar al niño que una vez ayudé —comentó Viktor cruzando sus manos encima de la mesa. 

Yūri se permitió enrojecer por el asombro, el otro le había reconocido pero no le quiso decir nada hasta ahora. 

—No hay nada que admirar —bufa Yūri recogiendo sus lentes de su nariz, se habían caído un poco. 

—No sabía que había salvado al heredero de los Yamaguchi-gumi. 

—En ese entonces era un niño que ni siquiera sabía que había sido elegido como heredero del Kumichō —responde a la duda de Viktor. 

—Ya veo —se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hasta Yūri para tomar su mentón, repasar su dedo por el labio de Yūri. El omega se dejaba viéndole a los ojos, sin mostrarse majadero, el alfa sonrío satisfecho— te has vuelto muy hermoso. 

—Gracias —el azabache apartó la mano de Viktor con una sonrisa. 

—En fin. Volvamos a la fiesta antes que tus guardianes quieran matarme y los míos a ti. 

Viktor supuso que un avance ahora mismo no era viable.

—Creo que el ruso rubio quiere hacerlo desde que me vio —menciona Yūri parándose del asiento. 

—Es que le gustas —bromea Viktor. 

—Oh..., pobre. Es muy menor para mí —sigue la broma del alfa. 

—La edad no es un problema Yūri, el es un alfa que puede satisfacer a cualquiera. 

El omega mientras abría la puerta mencionó. 

—Yo no soy cualquiera, alfa. 

Salieron hacia el pasadizo de los cuartos posteriores, los acompañantes de Yūri vinieron a su alcance, junto a dos guardaespaldas del clan de Kaname, ese hombre siempre le cuidaría. Regresaron a la reunión que ahora era una fiesta pagana. 

Veías a prostitutas bailar y montar un espectáculo erótico, a meseros llevar bebidas, a gente apostando y ver algunos como prácticamente follaban en las esquinas. Yūri se iba a aburrir si seguía aquí. 

—Yūri-niisan, ¿ha visto a Phichit? 

—Si sigues presionándolo no te hará caso —bromeó Yūri. 

—¡No lo hago! ¿Se me nota tanto que me gusta? 

—Veo en tu frente el nombre de mi amigo con corazones. 

Minami se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Yūri se carcajeó con efusividad. Después le indicó que su ayudante Omega estaba apostando con un grupo de omegas mujeres en la ala izquierda. 

—Joven amo, si desea irse puede hacerlo. 

—Quiero que Phichit se divierta un poco más, después de todo él está todos los días de arriba y abajo conmigo. 

—Pero es su deber. 

—Lo sé, pero él no tiene la misma libertad de la que yo gozo, Takeshi. 

El alfa asintió, y siguió observando alrededor para asegurar que nada se le escapara. Yūri tomaba de su vaso de martini, no bebería mucho, la última vez había hecho un espectáculo humillante que terminó con una competencia de baile en tubo. 

—¿Gusta bailar conmigo Yūri? 

El omega mira alfa platinado, quién ya le había acercado la mano, acepta su invitación dejando su bebida en las manos de Takeshi. Por lo que oye es una música candente, el alfa lo estaba cortejando de alguna forma. Seguro quería llevárselo a la cama, obviamente Yūri aceptaría sus avances hasta un punto, luego lo dejaría, después de todo le gustaba jugar con ellos. 

El omega apegó a Viktor, enredó sus brazos en el cuello ajeno mientras su cintura era aprisionada por el alfa, podía sentir el sexo de este con el de él y rió cuando el ruso comenzó a mecerse para proporcionar placer a ambos. Y luego se separaban en son de la canción, separándose y uniéndose, jugueteando en presencia de los demás, aquello causaba morbo. Más adelante se percató de la ferviente mirada del rubio ruso, Yūri le sonrío con lascivia, si era cierto que ese adolescente se había embelesado por él, también jugaría con él. Vio como el rubio se mordió el labio inferior. 

—¿De qué te ríes? 

—Tenías razón —susurra el omega en la oreja del alfa—, tu rubio alfa me desea. 

Viktor gruñó contra Yūri presionando más su cintura, seguro que quedaría las marcas de los dedos del platinado. El omega al separarse lamió la mejilla del alfa. 

—No gruñas, ahora mismo estoy aquí contigo. 

Nikiforov bebió de Yūri, que se dejó besar, en un beso profundo y dominante. Sintiendo sus lenguas chocar, y terminarlo con una mordedura en el labio, Viktor se apartó, con cuidado de Yūri. 

—Presiento que si seguimos montaremos una porno. 

—Me hubiera gustado —susurró Yūri con retintín. 

Viktor carcajea y se aleja prometiendo que volvería a por él la próxima que se verían, con menos gente que pudiera interrumpirlos. Yūri vio como el rubio era abordado por Viktor en una conversación en ruso que no pudo escuchar. 

—Vámonos de aquí —ordena el omega cuando todos se habían reunido con él, por el móvil avisaron a los hombres que quedaron abajo que se iban a retirar. 

Volvían a casa con un contrato millonario y presumible que haría otro muy pronto si Yūri ponía bien sus cartas negociando con Viktor, después de todo era cierto que los omegas hacían buenos contratos, el favor sexual hacia maravillas. 

Los omegas sabían cómo satisfacer a un alfa, porque los alfas solo eran domados por ellos, los omegas que aprendían manejarse por este mundo, mientras otros no tenían tanta suerte. Yūri tenía suerte, dinero y poder. 

—¿Cómo le fue Joven amo? —preguntó uno de su grupo. 

—Muy bien Kotaro, nos van mucho dinero —le informa a su hombre. 

—¡Como siempre haciendo buenos negocios! 

—No es nada, padre es el mejor.

—Pero usted aprendió del Kumichō, así que estoy orgulloso de servirle —le dice entrando al auto con los demás. 

—Y yo estaré orgulloso de usted sí deja de comerse los dulces de la entrada. 

El beta se enrojece avergonzando haciendo reír a todos haciendo el regreso a casa ameno. Aunque al llegar habían recibido una de las peores noticias que Yūri enfrentaba en su vida. 

—El Kumichō ha muerto. Lo-Lo han matado cuando se dirigía a la sede —tartamudeó el informante con agitación.

—¿Qué? —Yūri casi se cayó al suelo si no fuera que Takeshi lo sostuvo, todos habían palidecido al oír tan impactante noticia. 

A los segundos entraron a trompicones a la casa principal y vieron las noticias internacionales como les indicó el informante, constatando así la veracidad. El omega se cayó de rodillas tratando de ser no ser presa del ataque de pánico.

[UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS HABRÍA MATADO A TAKEDA SHINODA, LÍDER DEL GRUPO MÁS GRANDE DE YAKUZAS DE JAPÓN.] 

—¡Traigan agua de azar! ¡Alcohol! ¡Ya! —gritó Takeshi.

Los betas se movilizaron, dejando espacio para que el joven amo tomara aire, se habían quedado sin su jefe, y la pérdida era dolorosa. 

Yūri chilló con aquella voz que un omega llamaba a su alfa para protegerlo, todos los alfas a su alrededor se pusieron alerta, tratando de hacer lo posible de ayudar a su joven amo quién ahora se había quedado solo entre las fieras de un sindicato que operaba en todo Japón, porque su madre, la hermosa Hiroko había partido junto a Toshiya en una emboscada cuando Yūri había tenido 15 años. Y Mari oneechan había huido de casa con un novio harta de ser presionada para ser la heredera, porque era la mayor y alfa. 

—Llamen al doctor, esto no lo ayuda —ordena Phichit tratando de levantar a Yūri quién solo se deja tocar por él. 

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —menciona Kotaro lloroso. 

—Recuperar el cuerpo del jefe y de nuestros amigos. Proteger a nuestro nuevo Kumichō a de lugar, sin importar el precio, incluso si nuestra vida se va en ello.

Kotaro asintió junto al demás grito de los demás miembros. 

Protegerían al hijo del Kumichō Takeda y preciosa Hiroko con garras y dientes. El clan Yamaguchi-gumi les debía la vida al Kumichō y al heredero, porque no serían nadie en las duras calles de un Japón insensible que nunca descansaba y engañando a las personas de que era máquina de sueños.


End file.
